Showering with love
by mirdaishan
Summary: When Morgan finds out about the decontamination shower Greg and Sara had to take years ago, she starts to believe Greg has never been interested in her, but that he has been in love with Sara the entire time. Will she have to learn to live with the two of them as a couple or can Greg make her realize the truth?


**After seeing some spoilers photos of episode 15x03 I started thinking about the episode in Season 5 where Greg and Sara were forced to take a decontamination shower together. What would happen if Morgan found out about it? A bit of drama, but don't worry: it's still a Morganders story of course! ;) Hope you'll enjoy! :)**

_**Showering with love**_

"What?"

Morgan's scream was so loud even a few lab rats across the hall looked up. She quickly lowered her voice: "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

She looked at Sara almost angrily. Sara simply shrugged her shoulders. "I didn't think it was important…"

Morgan furiously tried to catch her breath. "You didn't think it was important to tell me you and Greg once showered together?"

Sara held up her hands as a sign of defense. "It was a decontamination shower, it wasn't exactly the best shower ever!"

"But… still!" Morgan crossed her arms, still looking a little angry. "You should have told me before…"

Sara grinned. "It happened nearly ten years ago, do you really think I still think about it every day? Greg and I are friends, I've never been interested in him that way! Not the way you are interested in him…"

Morgan refused to let Sara change the subject.

"That's not the point!" she said. "The point is…"

"I saw him naked?" Sara suggested. "Come on, Morgan, I already told you I'm not interested in him that way. Of course I looked when we were in that shower together, who wouldn't? No matter how crazy you are about Greg, if you were forced to take a decontamination shower with Nick, you'd look too!"

She grinned for a moment. "Except for Greg, of course… After that shower he claimed he hadn't seen anything. Yeah, right! From the moment I started working here, everyone knew he had a crush on me! And then he wouldn't look while being in the shower with me?"

Morgan's face turned white as a sheet. Sara noticed it as well. With an apologetic look she softly said: "I'm not helping, am I?"

Before Morgan could respond, Greg walked into their office, a happy smile on his face. "Hey, Sara, feel like hitting the showers?"

Morgan froze. What? The only good thing was that Sara looked just as surprised as she did.

Smiling, Greg held up his phone. "They just found our primary: the showers at the gym! Let's see if we can find our killer there!"

Sara smiled back at him. "Let me just get my kit!"

She left the office, leaving Greg and Morgan alone. Greg turned to Morgan, a smile on his face which slowly disappeared. "You okay? You look like you've just seen a ghost!"

She faked a smile as good as she could. "I'm fine!"

He kept looking at her. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure," she nodded, hoping he wouldn't see she was lying. He still wouldn't look away. "Want me to get you a glass of water or so? You really look like you should sit down for a while."

"I, eh, have some prints to run, I can do that sitting down," she said, still faking a smile. "I'm fine, really."

He was still looking at her when Sara came back.

"Hey, I thought you wanted to go?" she said to Greg. He finally turned away from her. "Yeah, I do. Let's go!"

After looking back at Morgan one last time he walked away with Sara. Morgan fell down on her chair, watching them walk away. What had she been thinking all that time? Probably the only reason why Greg had ever flirted with her was because he thought Sara was still married to Grissom. He had just been in love with her the entire time, like Sara had said: from the moment she had started working in Las Vegas, Greg had had a crush on her and everyone knew about it.

Morgan grinned to herself for a moment. Hadn't everyone been saying the same thing about her and Greg? When she had started working here, everyone had been talking about Greg crushing on her as well. She had believed it herself, especially when she had started to fall for him herself, but now she knew the truth: the rumor had been a copy of the original fact – Greg was in love with Sara, not with her…

For the rest of her shift Morgan tried to focus on her case, but it was hard. She had to run her prints twice as she kept thinking about how cozily Sara and Greg had walked away together and when she finally found a match, she didn't even realize it as she kept picturing Sara and Greg showering together.

When the clock finally told her she was officially allowed to go home, she rushed over to her office to get her car keys from her drawer. Normally she kept them in her locker, but as she hadn't brought anything else today that had to be kept in her locker, she had just thrown them into the top drawer of her desk.

Now she regretted doing that: when she walked into her office, she found Greg and Sara there, sitting behind Sara's computer. They were laughing together, sitting only inches away from each other. They did look up when Morgan came in, but she ignored both of them, just grabbing her car keys.

"Going home?" Greg asked her.

"Yes." Without saying anything else she left the office, walking away as quickly as possible without looking suspicious. She tried to hold back her tears, at least till she had exited the building, but one still ran down her face. A second one followed and then a third, a fourth and a fifth. She tried to wipe them away, hoping no one would see her cry.

"Hey, Morgan, are you okay?"

Of course…

She turned around and faked a smile at Nick. "Yeah, I'm fine…"

With a worried look on his face Nick walked up to her. "What's going on?"

She shrugged her shoulders, trying to fight the tears that were running down her face faster and faster. "I'm just not feeling well, that's all. I just wanna go home!"

"Do you need me to drive you?" Nick asked, still sounding worried. She quickly shook her head. "No, thanks, I'll be fine."

She almost ran away from him. She just had to get away from here, the faster the better!

Nick watched Morgan walk away, the worried look on his face. He slowly turned around and started walking towards the office she shared with Sara and Greg.

"Hey," he greeted them. "Do you know what's going on with Morgan? I just saw her leave and she was crying!"

Greg immediately froze. Morgan had been crying?

"She said she wasn't feeling well," Nick continued. "I'm just not sure if I should believe her or not…"

"I saw her here before, she had a really white face," Greg slowly said. "Do you think something's wrong with her?"

Sara let out a deep sigh. "I think it's my fault… Remember that decontamination shower we had to take ten years ago? I told her about it… But that can't be the reason she's all upset now, can it? She knows I'm not interested in you!"

She looked at Greg. He shrugged his shoulders. "I wouldn't be surprised if it was… Ever since her kidnapping she has been really emotional and insecure at times… She claims she's fine again and that she managed to get over everything that has happened to her, but I don't buy it. She has changed, whether she wanted to or not!"

Nick shook his head. "You should go see her, man, she needs to know there's nothing going on between you and Sara!"

Greg rolled his eyes. "You think I should? Don't tell me what to do when it comes to Morgan, please, I love her more than anything else in this world!"

Both Sara and Nick were shocked by his words. They had both known Greg liked Morgan, that he maybe even was in love with her, but to suddenly say he really loved her?

Without bothering to say anything else about his words, Greg took off. He had to see Morgan… before she would start believing in him and Sara together…

While Greg was talking to Nick and Sara, Morgan had gone home, quickly changing into her night outfit and crawling into bed. She didn't even try to sleep as she knew she'd be dreaming about Greg and Sara together, but she just crawled deep under the covers and kept her eyes closed. She had never felt this hurt before, not even during her parents' divorce. She didn't understand it either: she had never acted like this before over a guy… What was going on with her? Did she really love Greg that much? Yes, she answered her own question. She had been in love before, but she had never felt the way she was feeling towards him before. Maybe it was because he was the one for her, the one she could have spent the rest of her life with…

Softly sobbing she crawled even deeper under the cover. Somewhere far away she heard her doorbell, but she ignored it. Who cared that he might have been the one for her? He was with Sara, she just had to accept that…

She was still crying softly under her covers when she suddenly heard footsteps. She froze, sitting up quickly.

"Morgan?"

Frowning, she pushed the covers away. What was Greg doing here? She tried to wipe away her tears quickly, but he already opened her bedroom door.

"Morgan!" He sounded relieved and worried at the same time. Walking up to her, he smiled sympathetically at her. "I came by earlier and rang your doorbell, but you wouldn't answer. I then called your father and he gave me your spare key. What's going on, Morgan? Please tell me!"

He sat down on her bed, looking her straight in the eye. The tears started running down her face again. She turned away from him, feeling too ashamed to look at him. He gently placed his hand under her chin and turned her face towards him. "This isn't about me and Sara, is it? Because if it is, then you have to stop crying right now – there's nothing going on between her and me! There never has been, there never will be… She's like my big sister: someone I care about and look up to, but also someone I'll never have romantic feelings for. It's like you and Nick, he's kinda like your big brother, right?"

Sniffling a little she looked up at him. "You used to have a crush on Sara…"

"Didn't you used to have a crush on Nick?" he said in return. Turning away from him she had to admit he was right. When she had moved to Las Vegas, she had had a crush on Nick, but after meeting Greg that crush had disappeared quickly.

"I swear, Morgan, I don't have any feelings for Sara," Greg softly said, waking her up from her thoughts. "But I do have them for you… and up until now I was sure you knew. The only reason I haven't asked you out yet is because I wasn't sure you wanted to be more than just friends…"

Her face became expressionless, making him smile. "Yeah, I do know now… So, how about this: when we've been on three dates, you'll come over to my place and after I've made you breakfast in bed, _we_ will take a shower together, okay?"

She started laughing, finally. Her worries seemed to fade away, the tension she had felt inside of her disappeared.

"Deal," she grinned. He smiled back at her. "Good. And you can decide when and where we have those other three dates, okay?"

She nodded, a happy smile on her face. "Okay. Thanks, Greg."

He gently squeezed her hand. "No problem!"

She kept looking at him, a questioning look in her eyes. "Do you think we can have our first date right now? There's a restaurant with a breakfast buffet not too far from here."

"Yeah, sure!" he nodded. "But, eh, maybe you'd like to change before you go…"

He looked at her in her shorts and oversized T-shirt. She raised her eyebrows. "What? You don't like it?"

Smiling, he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I love it, okay?"

She just looked at him, feeling butterflies fly through her stomach all of a sudden. When he didn't turn away, she slowly bent towards him. He immediately responded: he put his hand on the back of her head and pulled her close. As soon as their lips touched, she was sure: he really wasn't interested in Sara, he was only interested in her.


End file.
